


Before Lunch

by SalineTrash



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Chinese used, M/M, some kind of AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 21:44:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11745792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalineTrash/pseuds/SalineTrash
Summary: 他想，为什么Hux不要他舔他的鸡鸡呢？为什么Hux不上他呢？





	Before Lunch

那是一个不讨人喜欢的上午，暴烈的阳光透过大玻璃窗洒在学生会办公室的木质长桌上，留下一大片反光的空白。Kylo收拾文件的时候发了一会儿呆，然后他决定管这些该死的文件去死，他要离开这间死板无聊的房间出门透气。

 

但他浑身上下只有五毛现金。唯一值钱的家当就是他揣在口袋里的胸针，那是Hux送的，要花Kylo好几个屁眼的钱。第二天他去买了一只同样甚至更为昂贵的腕表送给Hux，后者的回报是格外冰凉的眼神。Kylo以为Hux一定在心里狠狠地把拳头砸在眼前这个败家玩意的眼窝上，但他不会，Kylo和Hux都知道他不会。优等生Hux不会殴打他人，虽然Kylo可能并不能算“他人”。

 

Kylo是故意的。

 

这所学校里没人知道Kylo Ren和Armitage Hux相依为命，他们也不希望其他任何人知道他们的关系。至少Kylo不希望，他猜Hux也不希望。

 

他们自同一家孤儿院逃出来，同住在一栋不知道算是偷来还是抢来的房子，分享同一张床，甚至在午夜梦回时分分享同一根大麻。

 

但他们憎恶彼此，更甚于憎恶自己，至少对Kylo来说，他厌恶Hux的程度要高于他自我厌弃的程度。他厌弃每个人，并且他厌弃其他人的程度都高于他自我厌弃的程度。

 

他们从不一起吃早餐。每个光线暗淡的清晨，Kylo走下嘎吱作响的木阶梯，Hux早已经安静地坐在长桌边，沉默地吃破了边的瓷花盘子里的冷食。瓷盘反射的惨暗的光打在大男孩雕刻般的颧骨和一丝不苟梳好的红发，他看上去就像一尊悲悯的普世圣人像。那时，Hux面对他们现在的房子的所有者，一个战战兢兢的瘦小老妪，他握着老妇人干瘪的手，低垂眼睫，看上去也是这样，神圣，悲悯……又冷淡。打从骨子里发寒。

 

那个好心的老人收留了风雨夜里打破玻璃窗跳进房里的他们，但他们需要她的房子,他们不能不需要。天啊，对不起。Hux把那包白色粉末拿给他，鬼晓得那是什么东西。

 

他说，去吧，Ren.

 

老天，他真的很抱歉。如果可以的话，他也不想把它们抖进她的茶杯的。那些星星点点的白色落在结着厚黑一层茶垢的杯底，就像一片虚空里静谧的星辰。最后水冲开了那片星空，像洪涝击烂大坝，老妇人也烂腐在床上。

 

上帝啊。

 

Hux把死人一般冰冷的手指插进Kylo鬈曲的黑发。红发男孩面上发着一层浅淡的光，眼下有一圈胭脂般抹开的深肉色阴影。

 

他说，干得不错，Ren.

 

总是这样。

 

去吧，Ren.

 

干得不错，Ren.

 

他把他带到那些人面前，交到那些人手上之前和之后也是这么说的。Kylo曾经完好无损，一页干干净净的白色便签纸。他们，那些人，刺破了他，从喉咙，从腋下，从柔软的还带着未成年人青蛙肚的腹部，从发抖的未经扩张过的屁眼。他变成一撮被撕裂的便签纸灼烧过后剩下的余烬，泡在他人的呕吐物与排泄物组成的固液混合物里。他再也洗不干净了。

 

狼狗操公仔。

 

一群狼狗操一个破布公仔。

 

他们操他时Hux就站在巷口，灰绿色的眼睛注视着斑驳的水泥墙角。有人在墙上做了些拙劣的涂鸦，一坨屎，一根烂屌，一句操你妈。真可惜他们都没有妈。他就那么站在那里，安静地听Kylo哭喊的声音渐渐嘶哑。光打在他身上，他就像一尊圣像。他们把皱巴巴的钞票塞给他，一尊满身铜臭的被玷污的圣像。

 

那年Hux十七岁，Kylo十二岁，高中转学生与初中转学生。

 

三年后的现在，Hux二十岁，Kylo十五岁。他现在在Hux的大学学生会办公室。Kylo已经放了假，Hux不可能把他一个人放在家里。他们相互憎恨，相互寄生。Kylo空前烦闷，迫切地想逃离这里去抽支大麻。但他既没有钱，也逃不出去。Hux总能找到他，他是个活体Kylo雷达，让他无处可逃。

 

午餐前的阳光洒在学生会办公室的长桌上留下一片白花花。像精液干涸后留下的瘢痕，像一滩微微晃荡的脑浆。

 

Hux从不使用Kylo.

 

他为什么不用他？

 

高中生向后坐到桌面上，挤散了一沓收拾好的文件。Kylo解开拉链，把长裤和短裤一起褪到脚腕。

 

他为什么不用他？

 

湿乎乎的黑色发丝耷拉在Kylo眼前。他握着自己的阴茎，苦闷地撸动，拇指一次又一次蹭过前端的马眼，越渗越多的前列腺液沾到他指尖和虎口，混着汗的体液在他屁股下的木质桌面上积成小水洼。靠，该死，真脏，他想抽大麻。

 

他为什么不用他？

 

在Kylo Ren接近高潮的前一个点，Armitage Hux推门而入，张开腿的黑发婊子在木门的长长一声吱呀里射了出来，发暗的肉洞本能地收缩，Kylo甚至失神地叫了出来。Hux就在他的惊叫里走了进来，冰凉的眼神扫过Kylo抽搐的大腿、屁眼和生殖器。

 

在Kylo射精的短暂余韵里，他们享受了一段难得相安无事的寂静。就好像他们又回到孤儿院，Hux是教养妈妈们最喜欢的孩子，Kylo是老头儿院长最宠爱的孩子。有时院长爷爷会抚摸他的乳尖，把玩他幼嫩的阴茎；有时他会拉扯Kylo的头发，要他用口腔盥洗老人满是褶皱的鸡巴。

 

那时他们一起躺在破旧的小床上，Kylo没有吸过大麻，Hux浅眠时像个清白的神学徒。年幼的男孩盯着年长男孩的鼻尖。Hux闭着眼说，睡吧，Ren. 于是Kylo也从顺地合上眼。

 

他想，为什么Hux不要他舔他的鸡鸡呢？

 

为什么Hux不上他呢？

 

Kylo恶毒又憎恶地想，而Hux笔直地站在离他不远的地方，像个假人。阳光没有在他身上留下光斑而是镀上一层光晕。Hux永远干净透亮。他红棕色的头发和那块腕表一齐折射出纤细但璀璨的光彩，几乎迷了Kylo的眼。

 

然后他说：“记得收拾干净。”

 

一室无话。

 

 

 

 


End file.
